wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles/Winners/Archive/2006
Montana Voting ends: 02 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Ted Turner has content, and this article is good.--Lewser 17:18, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 All fixes complete. My vote is now "Yes" (changed from "Not Yet")--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Sure. Thanks. --seaRob 18:41, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Thruth Monger 07:23, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Tells me "All I need to know" about Montana +1 Can I cast a winning vote or what? --Fuzzy 16:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I know, I know, I nominated it, so why don't I vote "yes" First: it has a red link, Ted Turner, and it has some blank spaces in the table. But if those were fixed, it would make a fine addition to the "Featured" heap.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) 5 Votes Yes --Fuzzy 17:05, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Emergency Evacuation Manual nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:05, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 10:09, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Whytokay 10:42, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 (Brief, funny, Cobertian) --seaRob 15:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 - --Pro-Lick 16:07, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 6 Votes Yes, added 24 October 2006 --Lewser 20:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) The Knights Templar nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:19, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 ----Pro-Lick 03:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 -- Davidj 23:00, 24 October 2006 (UTC) "the Shao Lin of Europe". Good line. +1 -- Bentai 23:21, 24 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 (I think it needs a little more work first) --Lewser 05:17, 23 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (agreed) -- Kudzu 00:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) 5 votes "yes", 2 votes "Not Yet", Added 24 October 2006--Lewser 00:46, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Books nominated by - --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Lewser 04:18, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:47, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --DeagleSteagle +1 --Davidj 22:43, 24 October 2006 (UTC) That's pretty damn funny! I love the tofu line! +1 --Jerobins 00:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 5 Votes Yes, added 25 October --Lewser 00:46, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Taxachusetts nominated by --Fairy Incognito Ye +1 It has red links, but I think they can be changed since I don't see a need to do an article for "hard-working."--Fairy Incognito :(I fixed the "hard working link--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:00, 25 October 2006 (UTC)) +1 Just Nate Cordry, that can be made easily... very truthy --Matty233 22:01, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 A great truth of the states over taxing. User:BearWatcher +1 --Lewser 16:39, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Lizzy Borden could be expanded, but other than that I sayeth "Ye". --Fuzzy 18:05, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Neigh Not Yet 5 Votes Ye, added 25 October --Fuzzy 19:41, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Foreigner Nominated by --Fuzzy Yes +1 --Fuzzy 16:04, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 16:24, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Fixed red link wins a vote--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Whytokay 20:03, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 ----Bulldog 22:02, 25 October 2006 (UTC) It's silly, but truthy, I like it. No Not Yet +1 The red link Lou Dobbs must be fixed first. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Fix'd --Fuzzy 17:44, 25 October 2006 (UTC) 5 Votes Yes, added 25 October --Fuzzy 22:50, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Scorn Nominated by --Superfan 21:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --Superfan 21:12, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 23:49, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Gravity36 21:52, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The page has some creative commedy chock with truthiness. The article also mentions its apearances on The Colbert Report +1 --Thruth Monger 10:29, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Fantastic +1 --El Payo As Borat would say, Is nice. You like? I like. No Not Yet +1 Holy crap is that funny. Has a completely invented history without being random. Good job. Only needs minor formatting, punctuation fixes, and I am watching for changes, because my gut wants to see this one go up.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ''5 Votes Yes, 1 Vote Not Yet, added 25 October --Fuzzy 14:32, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Elephants nominated by --Bulldog 22:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 ----Bulldog 22:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) This article is very truthy, and it is the subject one of Stephen's more popular bits. Wait a second... I just looked a little closer, it has some red links. But I think that the articles describing different varieties of Elephants should somehow be sub-categories under the subject of plain ole "Elephants". +Its only right that the article for which this site came to exist is a featured article.--Lewser 06:26, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -Thruth Monger 10:09, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Looks good to me. +1 -- seaRob 16:31, 26 October 2006 (UTC) It's almost a no-brainer, which is, of course, an argument in its favor. +1 --Skitchonthedrums 21:43, 26 October 2006 (UTC) This article epitimizes this site. +1 Well done, and not at all random. I just hope one day some kid logs on and copies their entire report on elephants from our page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:45, 26 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Reformat just like Bulldog said. Get rid of the red links, and voila! (oops, using a French keyboard) a "Yes" vote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:25, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks like the red links are fixed.--Lewser 17:20, 26 October 2006 (UTC) 6 "Yes", 0 "No", 1 "Not Yet"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:47, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Gays in the Military nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:33, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:33, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1--Skitchonthedrums 23:58, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Very funny. Watch spelling on Gaylamofascism, though +1 Fabulous. --seaRob 00:01, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Thruth Monger 07:14, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Finally the truth is out there. +1 --Tommyill 08:25, 27 October 2006 (UTC) "gays are in the military and soon they'll be in you" Not Yet No 6 Votes Yes --Lewser 09:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) North American Man-Bear Love Association nominated by --Skitchonthedrums 21:38, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Link title Yes +1 I can't see how the writers of the original NAMBLA article didn't think of this. --Skitchonthedrums 21:38, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Yes, yes, and YES!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:42, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 YES...I was gona nominate this yesterday, but I nominated Elephants, instead. I'm thinking about keeping my nominations down to 1 per week, in order to allow the current Featured Articles to bask in all of the glorious Truthiness of Wikiality's Main Page. However, I'll still vote for other nominations... if they have Balls.--Bulldog 00:18, 27 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Tommyill 08:29, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Although I endorse this entry I in no way endorse the North American Man-Bear Love Association +1 This is what NAMBLA should have been. --Lewser 09:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 I question the "Colbear" references. Who is that? Related (perish the thought) to Colbert? --seaRob 00:06, 27 October 2006 (UTC) *Steven Colbert's arch nemisis. Read the Colbear page --Skitchonthedrums 00:10, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ** Ah! It should be linked in that case. --seaRob 00:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) No 6 Votes "Yes", 1 Vote "Not Yet" --Lewser 09:47, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Labor Unions nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 04:16, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Trugs 06:30, 26 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Officially withdraw my not yet vote, but comments remain for the fact police.--Pro-Lick 06:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Good article. I'll give the winning vote! Yeah me! I am all powerful! --Fuzzy 02:06, 28 October 2006 (UTC) No +1 --Davidj 23:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Sorry, but I'd like to see this greatly expanded to an international scope with sub-sections on industries such as the garment industry, coal industry, oil industry, public employees etc... to get the Wal-Mart et. al slave labour factories highlighted :Then expand it, but keep in mind this was created from the standpoint of American Unions.--Weston Esterhazy 00:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::What is this "in...ter...na...tion...al"??? I do not know what that means...btw, there is a Wal-Mart, where all that stuff can be added.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) --Davidj 01:36, 25 October 2006 (UTC) I am genuinely confused if people are trying to be funny or not when US-centric tendencies crop up on the site such as the spelling of British Columbia as British Colombia or saying that the wikiality entry from unions is created from the standpoint of American unions. Obviously, the whole site is created from the standpoint of a US-centric blowhard, but still his views on foreign unions from his viewpoint can still be made known. But it is kind of hard to edit when that option is not available. : All you need to do, if you don't like the American Labor Union page, is either expand it or create a new page that deals with foreign labor unions. Also, the next time you feel confused, just go with your gut. One more thing, we're not wordonistas (case in point: there's actually two entries wordinista & wordonista), but if you see a spelling error, you should probably correct it unless it's something like evolution/evilution. Use discretionary judgment.--Weston Esterhazy 01:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::P.S. Hello.--Weston Esterhazy 01:47, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Wait..."blowhard"? Watch it, buddy. Thats the all knowing Colbert you're talking about there. Regardless, this isnt for conversations, if you don't get it, talk on the article page.--Lewser 16:45, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 Because my gut doesn't feel enough Colbert refences in it yet that reveal the greatiness of the Colbert Report and its ability to interview and nail the most appropriate guests. In this case, I'm thinking of at least 3 shows: *Colbert Report.2006.01.31 *Colbert Report.2006.03.14 *Colbert Report.2006.10.03 Andy Stern I'll do what I can to help it become featured so that Labor Unions can be properly ridiculed.--Pro-Lick 02:36, 24 October 2006 (UTC) +1 (I thought it was a great article, but like Andy says, no references to Colbert) --DeagleSteagle +1 --Thruth Monger 23:17, 27 October 2006 (UTC) I like the article, but I think it needs more before it hits featured level. This could be such a rich topic. Maybe sections on teamsters, teachers unions, etc. 5 Votes Yes, 1 Votes No, 3 Votes Not Yet --Fuzzy 02:14, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Green Screen Challenge Nominated by --GCZ 01:35, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 - A tremendous opportunity for the heroes of this nation to observe heroes conributing to the glorification of our leader, Mr. Colbert. Adding this page to the "Feautred Articles" List will enable our blessed heros to be ever more inspired to endeavor even further to continually contribute to the global online monument that stands in reverence of the great Stephen Colbert. - GCZ 01:40, 28 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 12:02, 29 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Moved "Not Yet" vote after review of links. There is alot of good work here, , GCZ you should be proud.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:24, 29 October 2006 (UTC) *Thanks man, but its the heroes who did all of the real work. - GCZ 12:08 29 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Whytokay 02:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Just because the Green Screen Challenge is over - does not mean that the intrest in these fabulous films has gone... GREAT WORK!!! Byryan 09:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::This vote has been disqualified.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:25, 30 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 03:50, 31 October 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet What looks like the most comprehensive compilation of the Green Screen challenges in any internets tube. If the links are legit, I will vote "yes"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:46, 28 October 2006 (UTC) *Thanks, they are indeed all legit. - GCZ 05:36, 28 October 2006 +1 As of right now, all the links are legit. If we do something about the question marks in the montage I think this is a great feature. --Thruth Monger 07:05, 28 October 2006 (UTC) *Filling in the blanks is an ongoing mission. There have already been many filled in since you posted this and I am confident that more will follow. I have advertised this article on Colbert Nation and hope that soon the remaining suthors will prvoide links to their submissions. Even if they fail ot do so, the search continues and I SHALL seek them out. - GCZ 05:38, 28 October 2006 *... Ummm, theoretically. How would one continue to add links to a page once it is nominated as a feature page, or is such a thing not possible? - GCZ 03:16 29 October 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Acadian Voting ends: 07 November 2006 Nominated by --Danforth 00:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 I'd rather see this article shot down in a chorus of "No"s than have it expire one vote short of featured status. --Danforth 00:21, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Good point, Danforth.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Go bananna! --Fuzzy 16:07, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 Um...Ummm...Generic Scream of Encouragement!--Lewser 01:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Oh yeah. I don't know now why I hesitated the first time I looked at it. --seaRob 02:15, 1 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet "Yes"=5; "No"=0; "NotYet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:21, 1 November 2006 (UTC) The Left Wing Madness Voting ends: 07 November 2006 nominated by --matty233 04:26, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Wow... sheer Dr. Colbert genius --matty233 04:02, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Cooney 04:12, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1Jimmy2000 21:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 --Firelizard 23:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) This vote is disqualified--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:32, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 -- Just put in a bigger picture.--Lewser 01:30, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1--DanW17 02:13, 1 November 2006 (UTC) This vote is disqualified--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:14, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 07:54, 2 November 2006 (UTC) That photo of the bear on your windshield is pretty fantastic I gotta say. No Not Yet +1 Too Canadian (a little too inside-jokey, maybe a little more clarification (see Talk:The Left Wing Madness)), 2 Red Links, some pages not linked and has no pictures! NO PICTURES!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:28, 31 October 2006 (UTC) +1 I like it and I'm very close to a Yes on this. (But take that with a grain of salt because I live in Baja Canada and have been known to slip toward the random on occasion.) --seaRob 22:10, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=2--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:58, 2 November 2006 (UTC)) Tumbling Voting ends: 05 November 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:10, 29 October 2006 (UTC) +1--Whytokay 02:23, 30 October 2006 (UTC) +1--Lewser 01:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1--seaRob 15:08, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 07:56, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Ya sure why not. No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:18, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Hippies Voting ends: 08 November 2006 Nominated by --Lewser 01:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--Lewser 01:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1--Cliftoris 22:18, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --UNISIGNED VOTE BY Grathofwrath 11:05, 2 November 2006 (UTC) This vote is disqualified--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:57, 3 November 2006 (UTC) +1Jimmy2000 22:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Just fix the syntax in the sentence "Many concerned young Americans are concerned" Too redundant for my taste.--Cooney 02:19, 4 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --seaRob 03:24, 4 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 5 November 2006 (UTC)) Department of Homeland Security Voting ends: 08 November 2006 Nominated by --seaRob 15:18, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --seaRob 15:18, 1 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 07:48, 2 November 2006 (UTC) that's as good as anything on here; very extensive entry as well! Ya, gotta vote yes on this one. +1 --matty233 14:57, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Nice shot +1 I love how the length of the article is just like waiting in line for some kind of government agency (the DMV, or maybe how people felt in NOLA waiting for FEMA). Best new page I have seen yet. Great Family Fun.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:38, 5 November 2006 (UTC) +1 in the spirit of the vote above me, I think this vote should not count until the deadline is reached, or until about a week to a month after, but here it is! -- Cliftoris 14:49, 5 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I'll vote when I have finished reading it. Christ on a stick, it's long! --Fuzzy 16:47, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:27, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Ted Haggard Voting Ends 13 November 2006 YES +1--Lewser 19:48, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1, I could have sworn I nominated this already if only for the first "factoid"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Its ever better living here and being able to laugh at him--Rr-Master-Tweak 22:26, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Davidj 05:55, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Amoirae 03:25, 7 November 2006 (UTC) NO NOT YET + I feel that The Investigation and The Admission are just a bit too facty and could use a slight extra dose of truthiness. Otherwise great and very timely. --seaRob 21:01, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1) Saginaw Spirit Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 6 November 2006 (UTC) The most comprehensive collection of guttiness on Stephen's favorite team Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:20, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 This may even be an essential link! --Fuzzy 19:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I, too, think it's essential and therefore not all that Canadian. --seaRob 19:23, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 being canadian, and therefore addicted to all things hockey, I must vote yes. Anything else would surely lead to my castration. Cliftoris 21:34, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Saginaw shall become another American state, you'll see --matty233 20:06, 7 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:11, 7 November 2006 (UTC)) Toronto Voting ends: 14 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Despite being about Canada it is written by an American and it shows.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Huzzah for Canada! --matty233 21:11, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Worked hard to remove all red links. Onward!! --Red Stater 21:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Six red links? Why I never! --Fuzzy 16:25, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah it is awesome but the rules clearly state no red links --Pyrolisk 20:02, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 And those red links have potential too.--Lewser 08:08, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=3; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=3) Red links removed, all "Not Yet" become "Yes" NOTE:User:Kudzu had awarded Toronto based on the contingient "Not Yet"s, User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer butted in and removed it, then removed head from ass and put it back, here, where it belongs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:43, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Catholic Church Voting ends: 16 November 2006 nominated by This one is so good I was fooled by it and almost banned the person who wrote it because, at first glance, I thought it was copied from Wikipedia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --seaRob 14:55, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Amen. --Fuzzy 15:37, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --matty233 19:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I bow to you, sir. --Red Stater 21:36, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1, could take advantage of more links, and maybe needs something about child molestation. That's very Catholic, is it not? -- Kudzu 02:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) : Note (and not a vote): At least I got a couple of St. Sebastian links on there before it was locked. --seaRob 02:37, 10 November 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=1)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:43, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Malcolm Voting ends: 17 November 2006 nominated by -- Kudzu 01:55, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1, my muse kind of wrote it for me and I just kept it sort of in check and did what my gut felt was right, of course. -- Kudzu 01:55, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Holy crap is this funny. I hope someone sends it to Dan Quayle, so he can finally learn about Malcolm the 10th--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:31, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Holy crap indeed... -matty233 16:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Insert funnyness here. --Fuzzy 16:38, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Pyrolisk 01:17, 11 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 5 Yes Added by Kudzu Colbertwood Voting ends: 16 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1, yes, I wrote it and its old, but I still think it's funny--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Its pretty awesome --Pyrolisk 05:34, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Superfan 23:15, 10 November 2006 (UTC) +1, why not? It's funny. -- Kudzu 03:36, 11 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --Lewser 06:03, 11 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet 5 "Yes" --Lewser 06:05, 11 November 2006 (UTC) Abraham Lincoln Voting ends: 23 November 2006 --Ravman29 12:48, 16 November 2006 Yes +1--Ravman29 12:48, 16 November 2006 +1 Nice rewrite. --Fuzzy 21:25, 16 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Great job! Lincoln deserves an awesome page. --Esteban Colberto 21:32, 16 November 2006 (UTC) +1At last, an Abraham Lincoln article worthy of Dr. Stephen! Well done!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:40, 17 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Its Lincolnish. --Chief Reefer 17:25, 17 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "NotYet"=0;--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:13, 17 November 2006 (UTC)) Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il! Nomination ends 15 December 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Yes + 1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:41, 9 December 2006 (UTC) + 1--Esteban Colberto 17:48, 9 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Skitchonthedrums 04:02, 14 December 2006 (UTC) +1--El Payo 05:23, 14 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Chief Reefer 23:42, 14 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 --Skitchonthedrums 04:04, 11 December 2006 (UTC) bulgogi is red ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0:--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:34, 15 December 2006 (UTC)) Bearism Nomination ends 18 December 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) +1--seaRob 02:44, 13 December 2006 (UTC) (I'm surprised it hadn't been nominated before.) +1 --Esteban Colberto 02:50, 13 December 2006 (UTC) +1 --laxgoalie39 16:10, 15 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Chief Reefer 00:10, 17 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Try Nomination ends 21 December 2006 nominated by--El Payo 05:27, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--El Payo 05:27, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Just flippin' awesome +1--seaRob 05:37, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Genius. +1--->Chief Reefer 00:35, 15 December 2006 (UTC) No, Truthenius! +1--Esteban Colberto 16:29, 19 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Superfan I totally fell for it. No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:46, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Anti-Claus Nomination Ends 25 December 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Esteban Colberto 04:40, 20 December 2006 (UTC) +1--Pro-Lick 02:42, 21 December 2006 (UTC) +1--thisniss 04:56, 22 December 2006 (UTC) +1 --Kudzu 17:53, 22 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Virginality Nomination Ends 29 December 2006 nominated by--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Yes +1, I have never realized how often my mind has been violated by the internets tubes--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:12, 22 December 2006 (UTC) +1 Obviously I'm partial to the truthiness of this article (because God wrote it through me); but I also feel its message is timely given the approaching celebration of the Greatest Virginal Birth - EVER! --thisniss 09:52, 22 December 2006 (UTC) +1 Wow. --Kudzu 17:53, 22 December 2006 (UTC) +1 My gut feels this is the essence of truthiness.--Esteban Colberto 00:36, 29 December 2006 (UTC) +1 Changed from Not Yet. Incredible outpouring of truthiness --seaRob 20:47, 29 December 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Great! With one minor caveat. I'd like to see a link somewhere to Dan Savage since the interview with him covered so much of this ground. --seaRob 23:26, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Changed to Yes! --seaRob 20:47, 29 December 2006 (UTC) ("Yes"=5; "No"=0; "Not Yet"=0)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:59, 29 December 2006 (UTC)